wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzecia płeć/2
Rozdział II Dziewanowski stał jeszcze chwilę na chodniku i palił papierosa, jakby czekał powrotu Anny. Nie skłamał jej mówiąc, że wywarła na nim silne wrażenie, i w rzeczywistości nie mógł zdobyć się na analizę tego dziwnego uczucia. Nigdy nie polował na kobiety. Jeżeli takie myśliwskie porównanie było dopuszczalne, raczej bywał zwierzyną. Zdarzało się to jednak bardzo rzadko. Dziewanowski unikał kobiet, one zaś zwracały nań tyle uwagi, ile ściągnąć może mężczyzna absolutnie pozbawiony agresywności; a przy tym biedny. Nie wstydził się swego smutnego stanu materialnego. Jego stosunek do pieniędzy zawsze wyrażał się całkowitą obojętnością, ponieważ zaś renta dwustu złotych, którą otrzymywał od stryjenki tytułem jakichś działów rodzinnych, właściwie rzecz biorąc wystarczała na opędzenie najniezbędniejszych wydatków, nic nie zmuszało go do szukania sposobów powiększenia budżetu. Ilekroć robił coś w tym kierunku, wynikało to z nacisku, wywieranego nań przez stryjenkę, która od czasu do czasu wpadała w ambicje rodowe, lub na skutek żądania kobiety, która dopatrywała się w nim zapoznanego geniusza. Lubił wprawdzie ten przymus i bez oporu poddawał się mu tak długo, aż dany plan nie ulegał przekreśleniu mocą okoliczności przeciwnych. Jednym z zasadniczych czynników we wszystkich jego niepowodzeniach był niewątpliwie jego chroniczny brak woli i Dziewanowski doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Moja wola jest nie naładowanym akumulatorem – mówił kiedyś Wandzie. – Natężenie tej woli wyraża się nikłym prądem, niezdolnym zarówno do wytrwałego działania, jak i do nagłego wybuchu. A właśnie Wanda mniej niż inne kobiety umiała i chciała podsycić jego energię. Mówiła wprawdzie czasami: – Powinieneś napisać studium o inteligencji. Koniecznie zabierz się do tego. Lecz już nazajutrz zapominała o tej konieczności i prosiła, by zrobił nowy przekład Homera, lub też wystarał się dla siebie o posadę w "Mundusie". Impulsy były słabe i różnokierunkowe, toteż nie dawały żadnych wyników. A Dziewanowski czuł, że pod innym, bardziej konsekwentnym i mocniej nasilonym wpływem znalazłby dość wytrwałości do takiego czy innego działania. Wandzie jednak na tym nie zależało. Chciała go mieć dla siebie i wyłącznie dla siebie, chciała, by całą swoją istotą koncentrował się w ich wzajemnym stosunku, by myślał dla niej i przy niej, by ona była jakby anteną dla jego uczuć i umysłu. Po prostu, jak twierdził jej mąż, była dioneą, takim egzotycznym lepkim kwiatem, który zamyka w swych płatkach nieostrożne owady i żywi się nimi. Wanda jest dioneą, piękną, owadożerną rośliną, która karmi się przy pomocy rozchylonego kwiatu. Rozchylenie jej ust do pocałunku, rozchylenie jej czerwonych, wilgotnych ust, gdy słucha cudzych słów – to to samo. W jej lenistwie, w jej powolnych ruchach i w bezsilnym brzmieniu głosu czai się właśnie ta nie dająca się nazwać potęga, która go obezwładnia, hipnotyzuje, pociąga. Nie pragnął bynajmniej wyzwolenia z jej aury. Nie kochał jej, lecz odczuwał rozkosz przynależności, a gdyby ona go kochała, można by powiedzieć, że tylko pozwalał się kochać. Jednak sentymentu Wandy nie mógłby nawet nazwać miłością. Było to coś całkiem innego, co można by nazwać eksploatacją, gdyby to słowo nie było tak brutalne. W swojej pasji wiecznego analizowania Dziewanowski po tysiąc razy zagłębiał się w gmatwaninie tych nici, które splatały się w węzeł ich romansu. Idąc wytrwale wzdłuż każdej niteczki, odnajdywał niezliczone kłębki i pieczołowicie umieszczał je w niezliczonych szufladkach, lecz gdy już wszystko zdawało się być gotowe, nagły odruch Wandy, jedno jej spojrzenie czy słowo – niweczyły całą konstrukcję. I znowu nie wiadomo było, co jest dlaczego, gdzie jest czego początek i jaka jest treść wszystkiego. Był dość wprawdzie spostrzegawczy, by zauważyć źródła przemian Wandy. Zetknięcie się z każdym człowiekiem, z każdą książką, z każdym zdarzeniem, odbijało się w niej natychmiast, jak na wyczulonej kliszy. A że nie było to wierne odbicie lustrzane, że czas trwania odbicia nie mijał wcale, że nowy obraz wtapiał się niejako w konglomerat całości i zmieniał dotychczasową logikę układu – niepodobna było dojść do jakiejkolwiek pozytywnej konkluzji. Tym wszystkim Wanda imponowała mu. Nie swoją obiektywną wartością, gdyż miarą wartości nie mierzył ludzi ani zjawisk, lecz bogactwem wewnętrznym, różnolitością, mnogością i zmiennością uwarstwień, nieustającą ewolucją, której celu ani kierunku nie umiał odkryć. Jeżeli Szczedroń odmawiał swej żonie jakiejkolwiek wartości, czynił to pod społecznym kątem widzenia, dla Dziewanowskiego jednak ten kąt nie istniał. Zresztą kwestia pożyteczności Wandy dla ogółu, dla środowiska, dla narodu, dla rodziny czy klasy społecznej piętrzyła się komplikacjami i antynomiami, których przedyskutowania nawet z tak ukategoryzowanym umysłem, jaki należało przyznać Szczedroniowi, było niepodobieństwem. Poza tym Szczedroń odmawiał jej także wartości ludzkich, lecz nie przeszkadzało mu to kochać ten chodzący brak wartości. – Kocham w niej nie człowieka – zapalczywie bronił się Szczedroń – gdyż człowieka w niej nie ma. Kocham kobietę. – Egzemplarz fizjologiczny? – Nie. Fizjologiczny, psychiczny, słowem całość. – Nie rozumiem – potrząsnął głową Dziewanowski i na tym zwykle kończyły się ich rozmowy. Dziewanowski nigdy nie mógł wywnioskować, czy Wanda w jakimś stopniu odwzajemnia uczucia męża, czy żyje z nim, czy nie?... Ciekawość Dziewanowskiego w tym kierunku nie wynikała z zazdrości kochanka ani z pretensji do niepodzielności. Brakowało mu tego tylko do obrazu psychiki i natury Wandy. Stosunek ich trwał od kilku miesięcy. Zaczął się prawie przypadkowo, a utrwalił się – jak się Dziewanowskiemu zdawało, na długo – dzięki sile obustronnego zainteresowania, no i dzięki zmysłom. Obie strony pod tym względem odpowiadały sobie temperamentami, obie nie znały i nie szukały namiętności, która by pochłaniała, znajdowały zaś premedytowaną rozkosz, którą można było pochłaniać, kontemplować, przeżywać i pić kropla po kropli. Z Wandą było mu dobrze jeszcze i dlatego, że niczym nie mąciła mu spokoju, a spokój był dlań jedyną bodaj koniecznością. Od dziecka przyzwyczaił się doń w pustym domu rodziców. Ojciec rzadko się zjawiał, prowadząc budowę kolei na Syberii, wpadał do Warszawy na kilka tygodni w ciągu roku. Matka odsiadywała dwukrotnie kilkuletnie więzienie za swoją działalność polityczną, a gdy była w domu, nie mąciło to w niczym ciszy i ustalonego ładu, gdyż pracowała wiele, zamykając się w swoim pokoju. Właściwie wychowanie dzieci, chociaż odbywało się ściśle według regulaminu przepisanego przez matkę, spoczywało wyłącznie w rękach miss Trusby, starszej, wyblakłej damy, która zbliżyła się z panią Dziewanowską na jakimś międzynarodowym zjeździe, gdzie tak się zaprzyjaźniły, że miss Trusby porzuciła Londyn i przyjęła stanowisko wychowawczyni w Warszawie. Marian pamiętał, że między obu paniami zachodziły poważne różnice poglądów politycznych: matka była socjalistką, miss Trusby zaś liberałką, jednak w kwestii wychowania zgadzały się zupełnie. Wychowanie to polegało na wczesnym, od niemowlęctwa stosowanym uświadamianiu, na wykreślaniu wszelkiej hipokryzji, na bezwzględnej prawdzie. Pytania dzieci nigdy nie pozostawały bez odpowiedzi, i to bez odpowiedzi zgodnej z rzeczywistością starszych. Dobro i zło ludzkie nie były dla nich osłaniane żadną tajemniczością. Wcześnie wiedziały, że nędza rodzi zbrodnie, że świat jest niesprawiedliwy, a religie służą do ujarzmiania mas w ciemnocie. Przechodząc obok kościoła dzieci z litością patrzyły na owe ujarzmione masy i różnice, jakie dostrzegały między swoimi schludnymi ubrankami a ubogim tłumem, tłumaczyły sobie jego ciemnotą. Sfera życia płciowego nie miała dla nich zagadek. Dziewięcioletni podówczas Kazik i sześcioletni Maryś byli obecni w sypialni matki, by na jej żądanie widzieć, jak przychodzi na świat mała, czerwona i płacząca istotka, ich nowa siostrzyczka Irenka. Dla obu chłopców, szczególniej zaś dla Mariana chwila ta była obrazem tak potwornym, że długo potem budził się w nocy z krzykiem przerażenia. Dorastał z przekonaniem, że życie jest okrutne, surowe i krzywdzące, że najlepiej trzymać się od ludzi tak daleko, jak tylko się znajdował. Ojciec umarł mu, gdy miał zaledwie lat osiem, matka w pięć lat później: Jeżeli śmierci jej nie odczuł zbyt dotkliwie, było to wynikiem ich wzajemnego stosunku. Pani Dziewanowska nigdy nie pieściła dzieci, nigdy nie gawędziła z nimi. Tę odrobinę czasu, którą mogła im poświęcić, zużywała na rozmowę, na wyjaśnienia, na wskazówki i uwagi. Był to system racjonalny, wychowawczy, raczej oficjalny. Matka była po prostu instancją, dla której miało się nie miłość, lecz szacunek i ufność. W mniejszym stopniu te same uczucia budziła miss Trusby, a gdy obu nie stało – stryjenka Barbara Dziewanowska. Marian przypuszczał, że to właśnie wywarło decydujący wpływ na powstanie w nim wręcz organicznej potrzeby obcowania z kobietami, których wpływom mógłby z inercyjnym zaufaniem ulegać, które stanowiły indywidualność, rzucającą dostatecznie wielki cień, by w nim można było czuć się zależnym, bezpiecznym i spokojnym. Nie szukał kobiet, lecz spotkawszy, nie mógł przejść obok nich obojętnie. Pociągały go, jak magnes pociąga ku sobie luźne opiłki żelazne. To zatrzymywało go przy Wandzie, o tym nie wątpił. To samo również zelektryzowało go wówczas, gdy w poczekalni "Mundusu" zobaczył Annę. A przecież trudno sobie wyobrazić dwa bardziej różne typy niż one. Anna zresztą, już u Szczedroniów, a zwłaszcza po drodze, wydała mu się zupełnie inną, dziwnie jasną, zdumiewająco prostą, emanującą tym ciepłem, jakiego nie znał, a jakie wyobrażał sobie w przeciętnych uczuciach przeciętnych matek. To mówiły obserwacje, instynkt jednak pozostawał przy pierwszym wrażeniu kobiety świadomej, silnej, władającej. Poza tym już sam fakt uzyskania przez Annę kierownictwa działu w tak wielkiej instytucji potwierdzał nieomylność instynktu. – Instynktu czy autosugestii, wynikającej z pobożnych życzeń? – zatrzymał się na rogu ulicy i uśmiechnął się do siebie, jakby przyłapał się na wykrętnej wolcie myśli. Ciepło było, niebo już stawało się szare i przezroczyste, latarnie gasły. Zawrócił do domu. W mieszkaniu stryjenki zajmował duży pokój, zawalony stosami książek. Zdarzały się całe tygodnie, kiedy nie wychodził zeń wcale. Nie golił się wówczas, nie ubierał, nie brał do ręki słuchawki telefonu i tylko czytał. Nie było dziedziny wiedzy, którą by mógł uważać za obcą, jak nie było też i takiej, w jakiej czułby się szczególniej swojo. Okresami pochłaniała go filozofia, historia, biologia, matematyka, botanika, astronomia, teoria sztuki i ekonomia, socjologia i religioznawstwo, paleontologia i fizyka, etnografia i muzyka, równie dobrze znał Koran jak teorię kwantów, a Szekspira jak mapę układów pozagalaktycznych. Ta jego pasja – jeżeli pasją nazwać można nieustający głód – nadawała najwyrazistsze rysy zewnętrzności zajmowanego przezeń pokoju. Nie brakło tu jednak i innych, stanowiących ślady epok trzech czy czterech kobiet, kilka ekspresjonistycznych płócien na ścianach, dziwaczne bibelociki buddyjskie, nie dokończony biust Lukrecji Borgii w marmurze, hełm samochodowy z zielonej skóry i purpurowa pidżama z czarnymi trójkątami. Ta ostatnia należała do Wandy i pachniała orchideą. I z tym wszystkim było obco, zimno, było beztreściwie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego przyszło mu na myśl, że brak tu czyjejkolwiek obecności, brak nawet jego samego, że to rekwizytornia ubiegłych lat i godzin, lat i godzin nie łączących się ze sobą niczym. A Anna byłaby tu jakąś niezrozumiałą niespodzianką. – Anna – powiedział głośno, i w dźwięku tego imienia znalazł tę samą nutę, która dźwięczała w jej śmiechu, w głosie, w rytmie kroków. Zasnął dopiero wczesnym rankiem, a obudzono go po południu. Dzwoniła Wanda i przyszła, nim zdążył się ubrać. W czarnym kostiumie wyglądała znowu inaczej, tylko oczy wciąż były te same, zamyślone i odległe, a usta rozchylone jak kwiat dionei. Przyniosła korektę swego artykułu. Nie była pewna niektórych zawartych w nim danych i cytat. Marian musiał przejrzeć to i sprawdzić. Tytuł, jak zawsze u niej, fascynował oryginalnością: "Sukcesorowie kłamstwa". Na marginesie świeżo wydanej powieści jednej z autorek francuskich Wanda rozwijała tu szereg uwag o obyczajowości przedwojennego świata, przeciwstawiając ówczesną moralność i doktrynerstwo nakazom życia, które uzyskały prawo obywatelstwa w ostatniej dobie. Piękny i barwny styl Wandy, bogactwo jej słownika i temperament pisarski sprawiały to, że artykuł jako całość wywierał sugestię doskonałości. Co do treści jednak mogły być zastrzeżenia. Marian czytając robił długie pauzy przy niemal każdym zdaniu, konkluzje według niego były zbyt krańcowe, wnioski zbyt pośpieszne, argumenty nie oparte na pewnikach. Zwykle przy takich okazjach dyskutował z Wandą, nie dotykając wszakże meritum sprawy. Spór zasadniczy irytował Wandę, jeżeli irytacją można było nazwać lekkie rumieńce i ledwie dostrzegalne podniecenie. Dziś jednak czuł się trochę rozleniwiony i wiedząc, że i tak wiele nie wskóra, ograniczył się do sprostowania kilku mylnych odwołań się do autorytetów, które nie miały sposobności dzielenia poglądów z autorką artykułu. Trochę zmartwiło to Wandę, gdyż należało z gruntu przerobić dwa akapity, co znacznie osłabiało ekspresję. – Wiesz, mój drogi – powiedziała, zawijając korektę – że nie mam ochoty do tych zmian. – Jednakże wydają mi się konieczne. – Ach, nikt na pewno nie spostrzeże tego, zresztą kto u nas czytał Massinsa czy Hebinga?! – No, na przykład, chociażby ja. – Ty jeden. – Na pewno znajdą się i inni – nalegał. Wanda wzruszyła ramionami. – Czytałam to dziś Bernardowi i jeżeli on nie zauważył... Marian pojednawczo kiwnął głową. – Jak chcesz. Nie wątpię, że lepiej ode mnie wiesz, co czytają u nas. Szawłowski jednak nie może być przykładem dla tej prostej przyczyny, że on w ogóle nic nie czyta. – Przesadzasz – spokojnie zauważyła Wanda. – Bynajmniej. Nie przeczę, że kiedyś coś niecoś przeczytał. Może zatem niektóre rzeczy Hebinga zna, natomiast ani Massinsa, ani żadnego z nowszych nie tknął. Twój mąż utrzymuje, że Bernard czyta tylko własne książki. Będzie mu to policzone na tamtym świecie, jako umartwienie dobrowolne. Ale chciałem ci zwrócić uwagę na ten utarty zwrot: Na tamtym świecie. Czy zauważyłaś, że brzmi to podobnie do patriotycznej deklaracji naszych chłopów kresowych? Zapytani o narodowość odpowiadają: tutejszy. To samo spotykamy u wielu plemion, znajdujących się na niskim szczeblu kultur, u Indian, Murzynów, Eskimosów. Prymitywizm naszego umysłu, mówię o ludziach inteligentnych, wyraża się dobitnie owym truizmem o "tamtym świecie". U chłopów nazywamy "tutejszość" wąskością horyzontu, a u siebie skrótem kompleksu pojęć. Najciekawsze zaś jest to, że nasza tutejszość w życiu, w czasie, w przestrzeni, jest bodaj najmędrszą definicją egzystencji człowieka. Wanda słuchała uważnie ze swoim czarującym wyrazem skupienia w oczach. – Czy wiesz, Mar – powiedziała po chwili – jak Szczedroń określa was obu? – Nas, to znaczy!... – No, nie obrażaj się, ciebie i Bernarda. – To mnie nie obraża. Skądże – wzruszył ramionami – nawet z chłopcem od windy nie byłbym sam. – Otóż Szczedroń powiada, że: Dziewanowski wszystko wie, a twierdzi, że niczego nie rozumie, Szawłowski zaś niczego nie rozumie, twierdzi zaś, że wie wszystko. Zaśmiała się cicho i pocałowała go w czoło. – Do widzenia, Mar, przyjdź do kawiarni po mnie. – Dobrze. A Hebinga lepiej wykreślić. – Zobaczę – skinęła głową i wyszła. Szczedroń jednak znał ją dobrze. Przynajmniej niektóre cechy: namiętność do abstrakcyjnych tematów przy ściąganiu wszystkiego do faktów, do rzeczywistości, do przedmiotów. Marian nie zgadzał się oczywiście z poglądem jej męża, że nie jest zdolna do pojmowania abstrakcji. To była przesada. Jednakże tkwił w niej na pewno swego rodzaju utylitaryzm myślowy. Bezużyteczność pracy intelektu znajdowała się poza granicą jej możliwości. W istocie tak pozbawionej zmysłu praktycznego było to nie do wytłumaczenia. – A jaka jest tamta? – pomyślał o Annie i przyłapał siebie na słowie "tamta". Dlaczego użył właśnie jej jako przeciwstawienia?... Jednocześnie przyszło mu na myśl, że Anna może przyjść do kawiarni, by zobaczyć się z Wandą. A to byłoby miłe. Wystarczy podnieść słuchawkę telefonu i zadzwonić do "Mundusu", zapytać, czy nie zechciałaby przyjść. Jeżeli zdziwi się, nic łatwiejszego niż powiedzieć jej po prostu: – Bo ja chciałbym panią zobaczyć. – Dlaczego właśnie mnie i dlaczego właśnie pan? – zapyta Anna. Na to nie umiałby odpowiedzieć. Chciałby z tak wielu prawdopodobnie pobudek, że niepodobna odkryć, która jest główna, która istotna. Zbliżył się do aparatu i położył na nim rękę. Ostatecznie w tym wszystkim nie byłoby nic krzycząco nieprzyzwoitego... Podniósł słuchawkę, lecz gdy odezwała się telefonistka, zrezygnował z zamiaru. – Przepraszam panią – powiedział – ja tylko tak... – Z którym numerem?... – niecierpliwie zadźwięczał w membranie głos. – Z żadnym. Przepraszam. – Czas tylko zabierają! – gniewnie wyłączyła telefonistka. Marian czym prędzej położył słuchawkę. Ten drobny i śmieszny incydent wytrącił go z równowagi. Należało od razu nacisnąć widełki i nic nie odpowiedzieć. Należało w ogóle nie podnosić słuchawki. Ta niedorzeczna mania usprawiedliwiania się! Ma się rozumieć, pragnienie usprawiedliwienia się wynika z uczucia wstydu, bo przecie wstydzi się swego braku decyzji i wiecznego cofania się. Spojrzał w lustro i stwierdził, że jest zaczerwieniony. Ta nikła i właściwie bezosobista kompromitacja już go wzburzyła. Każdy podobny wypadek przyczyniał się do coraz postępującego niedowładu woli, do odruchowej obawy przed jakimkolwiek działaniem. Położył się i wrócił do Pamiętników Manon Roland de la Platiere, egerii żyrondystów. Jej mąż odebrał sobie życie w dniu, gdy dowiedział się o zgilotynowaniu ukochanej żony, która miała wówczas coś koło pięćdziesiątki. To jest miłość. Miłość w ogóle równa się poświęceniu i zatraceniu siebie... To ofiara. Nie byłby do niej zdolny. Manon Roland miała płomienne oczy, które fascynowały mężczyzn, i płomienny temperament, a nadto żelazną wolę. Pani Anna Leszczowa jest zupełnie inna. Przymknął oczy i usiłował zmusić wyobraźnię do przywołania jej sylwetki w szarym obcisłym kostiumie... Jakiś inny jest jej spokój. Manon panowała nad sobą, Wanda jest spokojna zupełnie inaczej. Jest to spokój dionei, spokój sieci pajęczej, intensywny spokój ciemności, w której bezgłośnie coś się dzieje. Spokój Anny... Nie umiał tego określić. Wstał, wziął kapelusz i wyszedł z domu. Do kawiarni trzeba było skręcić na prawo, lecz zegar na rogu wskazywał siódmą. O siódmej Anna wychodzi z "Mundusu". Zawrócił i bardzo wolno szedł przed siebie. Wychodziła właśnie z biura, lecz nie była sama. Towarzyszyła jej jakaś młoda panienka. Gdy go mijały, szybko odwrócił się do witryny sklepu i tylko w szybie widział odbicie jej postaci. – Co za głupota i jakie to męczące – pomyślał. W kawiarni, jak zwykle o tej porze, był tłok, gwar, wszystkie stoliki zajęte. Nad kontuarem kasy wznosiła się masywna pełnobiusta pani Markiewiczowa, tak zwana "jej obszerność pani Markiewiczowa". Przy stoliku Kolchidy siedziało już kilka osób z nieodzownym Szawłowskim, wymachującym rękami i mówiącym tak głośno, by ziarna jego cennych myśli mogły obsiać przynajmniej tuzin pobliskich stolików, gdzie grupowali się co wieczora pomniejsi, cisi i zachwyceni wielbiciele tego Olimpu, tej właśnie Kolchidy. Wielcy argonauci dzielili tu złote runo mądrości, skromnym zaś kibicom udawało się od czasu do czasu uszczknąć cenny kłaczek złotej wełny, by olśniewać profanów przez szereg dni, aż do zupełnego zużycia. Nazwa Kolchidy powstała nie wiadomo w jakich okolicznościach, jeszcze zanim Dziewanowski uzyskał przywilej zaliczenia siebie do uprawnionych a stałych bywalców i uczestników tego permanentnego sympozjonu. On jeden też nie należał oficjalnie do Olimpu. Kilku malarzy, pisarzy, muzyków, dziennikarzy, aktorów, kilka kobiet, literatek i poetek – stanowili to, co decydowało o sukcesie lub klęsce każdego śmiertelnika, wkraczającego w życie artystyczne. Tu sublimowały się sądy, mierzyły się talenty, powstawały hasła, oceny i kryteria miarodajne dla wszystkiego, co mieściło się w ramach zagadnień kulturalnych. Wprowadzenie do Kolchidy Dziewanowskiego nie wywołało żadnych sprzeciwów ani czynnych, ani biernych już z racji, że nastąpiło z woli Wandy Szczedroniowej, a jego zaaklimatyzowanie się było wynikiem jego przydatności. Z poetami umiał mówić o poezji, z muzykami o muzyce, z aktorami o teatrze, z dziennikarzami o wszystkim. Umiał mówić i w każdej niemal dziedzinie dysponował wielkim zapasem wiadomości. – Panie Marianie – zaczynało się – co to jest ten Behaim, o którym Landau napisał studium? I Dziewanowski mówił. Monografia Landaua miała siedemset stron, życiorys Michała Behaima pióra Kornberga przeszło dwieście. Poza tym dużo jest jeszcze literatury o Meistersingerach. – Pan jest szczęśliwy – wzdychał poinformowany – pan ma czas na czytanie. A nazajutrz szedł do druku artykuł, w najlepszym zaś wypadku zaczynano dyskutować o brakach Landauowskiej monografii. Z tym wszystkim Dziewanowski czuł się w gronie Kolchidy wcale dobrze i nie godził się ze Szczedroniem, że nazwa ta powinna być uwspółcześniona i nosić miano guberni kutaiskiej. – Trzeba szanować nomenklaturę geografii – mówił Szczedroń, zacierając ręce. W kawiarni "Mazowieckiej" bywał rzadko, o każdym z jej bywalców miał coś uszczypliwego do powiedzenia, zaś Szawłowskiego nazywał Orfeuszem i przepowiadał mu rozszarpanie przez menady, z Wandą oczywiście na czele. Marian jednak znajdował w Kolchidzie towarzystwo ciekawe i nudził się tu tylko wówczas, gdy tematem sporów stawały się jakieś osobiste rozgrywki, jakieś zabiegi kuluarowe i plany realnej akcji. O tym wszakże mówiono rzadko. Tego dnia na tapecie był artykuł Wandy o dziedzictwie kłamstwa, w związku z czym Szawłowski mówił – o sobie. W sposób barwny opisywał swoje zetknięcia się z różnymi wybitnościami sprzed lat trzydziestu, gdy jako młodzieniec zapędzał je, ma się rozumieć, w kozi róg, posługując się swoją rzeczywistością, nie uznającą obsłonek. – Czy nie przyjdzie ta twoja kuzynka? – zapytał Dziewanowski, pochylając się do Wandy. – Anna? – zdziwiła się. – Tak. – Podoba ci się? – Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. Wanda spojrzała nań przelotnie, zapaliła papierosa i zapytała: – Nie sądzisz chyba, bym chciała ją tu wprowadzić?... Jeżeli cię jednak interesuje... Nic łatwiejszego, jak zatelefonować do niej. Mieszka u mojej matki, znajdziesz numer w katalogu. – Czy to ma być zazdrość? – skrzywił się Marian. Wanda wybuchnęła cichym śmiechem. – Ależ nie, nie, mój drogi. Tylko nie mogę pojąć, co cię zajęło w Annie? Uroda?... – Nie wiem – powtórzył obojętnie. – Jeżeli nie chcesz, mogę jej w ogóle nie widzieć. Nie zależy mi na tym. Do stolika zbliżyło się jeszcze kilka osób i musieli przerwać rozmowę, z czego zresztą Dziewanowski był zadowolony. Nie znosił zatargów z kimkolwiek, a zwłaszcza z Wandą, i postanowił nie wracać już do kwestii, która wprowadzała pewne zaburzenie w ich stosunku. Toteż ani tego dnia, ani następnych nie wspominali Anny. Wanda wprawdzie kilkakrotnie próbowała dotknąć tego tematu, lecz że działo się to w obecności Szczedronia lub Szawłowskiego, Marian mógł nie podejmować rękawicy. Pewnego razu spotkali w teatrze Żermenę. Marian znał ją mało i nie lubił jej. Działała mu na nerwy. Była uosobieniem ustawicznego ruchu, pędu, pogoni. W ciągu pięciu minut zdążyła opowiedzieć, że kupiła szynszyle za psie pieniądze, że jakiemuś bokserowi, z którym jechała, pękła kierownica pod Miechowem, że wystąpi w filmie, bo chce sprawdzić, czy jest fotogeniczna, że pani Jelska-Szermanowa została wybrana na delegatkę do Amsterdamu, że dzisiejszy mecz w Pradze czeskiej skończył się porażką "Polonii", gdyż Cybuch drugi zwichnął nogę i zastępował go Piskalczyk, ten, co kupił czerwonego "Fiata" od Porzękowskiego, że ona rozwodzi się z Kubą i że po przedstawieniu idą na dancing z bokserem, szalenie miłym chłopcem, i z Anną, po którą muszą wstąpić na Polną, gdyż jeszcze nigdy w "Adrii" nie była. – A może i wy byście się wybrali? – zakończyła swą tyradę. Wanda spojrzała na Mariana, lecz ten zanim jeszcze przyszło mu na myśl, że nie ma pieniędzy, oświadczył, że nie pójdzie. Decyzja negatywna była dlań zawsze łatwiejsza niż pozytywna. Pomimo tej rezygnacji przez cały wieczór nie mógł zapomnieć o Annie i zły był o to na Żermenę. – Twoja bratowa – powiedział Wandzie – jest dla mnie najjaskrawszym dowodem bezcelowości życia. Pomyśl tylko, w jakim tempie porusza się ona wśród zdarzeń i po co to robi? Chrząszcz w zamkniętym pudełku. – Nie sądzę – zaprzeczyła Wanda. – Żermena wydobywa maksimum przyjemności z życia. Łyka je haustami. A jeżeli chodzi o tempo, to kwestia temperamentu, zakres zaś upodobań jest dla każdego do wyboru. Sam jesteś do pewnego stopnia epikurejczykiem. – Ale u niej to nie epikureizm! To hedonizm. Dyktatura naskórka. – Każdemu wolno poddawać się dyktaturze tego czy innego swego organu. – Gdybym umiał naśladować Szawłowskiego, powiedziałbym: nieprawda! Płeć! Kompleksy! Freud! A reszta to zbieg wypadkowości. Żermena ma rację. Nie walczyć z tym, co jest naszą istotą. Niby gdzie jest napisane, że trzeba się przemagać? Co? Wanda z uśmiechem przyglądała się jego wysiłkom w naśladowaniu Bernarda. Sama wyznawała i propagowała te poglądy, lecz przepadała za taką karykaturą, jaką dawał Marian. – Na zakończenie Bernard dodałby – podpowiedziała – że trzeba słuchać Oskara Wilde'a: najlepszym sposobem pozbycia się pokus jest uleganie im. – Tak – zgodził się Dziewanowski – tylko on przypisałby to zdanie komuś innemu. Czy ja wiem?... Tołstojowi albo Savonaroli... Zaśmieli się oboje. Po przedstawieniu odprowadził Wandę i wracając do domu przypomniał sobie, że w "Adrii" może spotkać Annę. Miał przy sobie zaledwie kilka złotych, lecz to powinno wystarczyć. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej i wszedł. Z daleka już zauważył stolik, przy którym siedziała. Była sama, bokser tańczył z Żermeną. Może cofnąłby się znowu, lecz Anna dostrzegła go i skinęła mu głową. Przesunął się między stolikami i pocałował wyciągniętą rękę. – Przechodziłem mimo i jakoś... – usprawiedliwił się. – Ależ doskonale. Bardzo się cieszę – wskazała mu krzesło. – Cieszy się pani? – Dlaczegóżby nie?! – roześmiała się. – Przybywa jeszcze jeden danser. Czyż to nie wystarczający powód do zadowolenia? – Ja nie tańczę. – Nie lubi pan? – Nie umiem. – To szkoda – westchnęła. – Radość była zatem przedwczesna – powiedział żartobliwie, lecz zrobiło mu się smutno. – Bynajmniej – zaprotestowała – i tak się cieszę. Dawno pana nie widziałam. To jest, widziałam pana przed kilku dniami na ulicy. Stał pan przed oknem sklepu jubilerskiego i był tak zajęty, że nie zauważył mnie. Dziewanowski spojrzał na końce swoich palców i potrząsnął głową. – Owszem, widziałem panią. – I dlaczego pan się odwrócił? – Dlaczego? Ja, widzi pani, umyślnie szedłem, by panią spotkać... Ale pani nie była sama. – Byłam z milutką panienką z "Mundusu". Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan... W tej chwili umilkła orkiestra. Żermena ze swoim bokserem wrócili do stolika. Zaczęła się ogólna rozmowa. Jednocześnie zjawił się kelner i Dziewanowski zamówił oranżadę. Myślał, że to będzie prawdopodobnie najtańsze i że na to wystarczy mu pieniędzy. Jednak już po chwili przeraził się przypuszczeniem, że zabraknie. I to mu nie dawało spokoju, póki nie zapłacił. Do następnego tańca bokser poprosił Annę, Żermena zaś zaczęła opowiadać historię jakiejś siedzącej w trzeciej loży. – Więc pani rozwodzi się z mężem? – zapytał Marian. – Tak. Rozwodzę się. Dużo rzeczy na to się składa A przede wszystkim... – Niezgodność charakterów – podchwycił. – Ach, nie! Przyczyna, dla której kobieta rozwodzi się, nigdy nie tkwi w jej mężu; lecz w tym przyszłym. – Zatem już jest i przyszły. – Naturalnie! Czy widział pan taką, która by rozwodziła się inaczej, jak dla innego? – Więc miłość? – Miłość – skinęła główką. – Sądząc ze sposobu, w jaki ten wybrany patrzy na panią, można ręczyć, że wzajemna. – Który wybrany? – szeroko otworzyła oczy. – No, ten mistrz pięści – wskazał ring taneczny. – Ależ to nie on! – W takim razie niewiele rozumiem. – Wychodzę za mąż za Henryka Piltza. Wie pan, "Arnold Piltz i syn". Właśnie za tego syna. Też pomysł – zaśmiała się – wyjść za boksera! Przecie on jest goły jak święty turecki. Dobrze tańczy, jest reprezentacyjny, niebrzydki, no i sławny. – Zespół walorów – z uznaniem pochylił głowę Dziewanowski – całkowicie usprawiedliwiający zaszczyt towarzystwa pani. Skrzywiła się i powiedziała: – Jestem zbyt tępa, by ocenić, czy pańskie odezwanie było impertynencją, złośliwością czy aluzją. – Aluzją? – Och, myśli pan, że nie wiem?... Ilekroć pokazuję się tu i ówdzie w towarzystwie takiego czy innego mężczyzny, wszyscy podejrzewają w nim mego kochanka. – Nie ja – zastrzegł się serio Dziewanowski. – Och, bo to pana w ogóle nie interesuje. Ja pana nie interesuję. Dziewanowski bezradnie rozłożył ręce. – Jakże mam na to odpowiedzieć? – Ale – ciągnęła Żermena – powiem panu coś. Otóż proszę sobie wyobrazić, że nigdy nie miałam kochanka. Nigdy. Nie przez pruderię, broń Boże. Po prostu nie lubię tego. – Zdradzania męża? – Oczywiście. Miałam ich trzech i żadnego nie zdradzałam. Bo i po co? Gdy mi się ostatecznie znudził, rozwodziłam się z nim i wychodziłam za innego. Zapewniam pana, że mąż jest instytucją o wiele wygodniejszą od kochanka. W stosunku z mężem nie istnieją skrupuły finansowe, nie trzeba udawać namiętności, można robić co się chce. – O tyle, o ile się na to zgodzi. – Jeżeli nie zgodzi się, jeżeli nie stać go moralnie i materialnie na związek z taką kobietą jak ja – może sobie wybrać inną. Oto wszystko. Sam sobie winien, jeżeli przeżyje rozczarowania. Ja jestem całkowicie przeciw nim uodporniona. Z góry wiem, że każdy mężczyzna jest egoistą. – Aż każdy? To zależy, jak interpretujemy ten wyraz. – Bardzo proste – wzruszyła ramionami – egoistą jest ten, kto nie dba o sprawienie mi przyjemności. Anna z bokserem wróciła do stolika i oświadczyła, że musi już spieszyć do domu. Z Żermeną i bokserem rozstali się przy wyjściu z dancingu. Szli pieszo. Anna swoim spokojnym, melodyjnym głosem opowiadała o biurze. Nawet o pracy, o codziennych ludziach i sprawach mówiła z tą niespotykaną życzliwością, z istotnym zainteresowaniem, z dbałością. I Marian nie wiedział, czy części tego ciepła nie należy zaliczyć na dobro słuchacza, na swój rachunek. – Więc dobrze tam pani? – Bardzo. Będę miała tylko jedną przykrą historię, niezmiernie przykrą. – Mianowicie? – Nie chcę mówić o tym. Noc taka piękna... Zresztą panu powiem: mój poprzednik, pan Komitkiewicz, zgodził się na warunki proponowane mu kiedyś przez dyrekcję. To znaczy, że będę musiała walczyć o utrzymanie się na stanowisku. – Okropność. – Tak. Widzi pan, on ma tu żonę i dzieci, i nie chce się z nimi rozstawać. Bardzo mu współczuję. Ale przecie ja nie zawahałam się rozstać z córeczką, gdy było trzeba. Ostatecznie nie wolno mi ustąpić. Nie wolno. – I cóż pani zrobi? – Wszystko. Zgodzę się na najniższe warunki, zgodzę się zwiększyć zakres moich obowiązków, przedłużyć godziny pracy. Ja nie mam prawa wyrzec się tej posady. Czy znajduje pan, że postępuję nieuczciwie? – Ależ bynajmniej. Tylko dziwię się, że ma pani w sobie dość odwagi i stanowczości. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Niech pan powie szczerze, zupełnie szczerze, czy nie uważa pan, że to z mojej strony brzydko?... Twarz Anny była tak blisko jego twarzy, że czuł jej ciepło. Duże, piękne oczy stawały przed nim otworem, jak drzwi otwarte, drzwi do ciepłego, macierzyńskiego jakimś jasnym macierzyństwem domu. Zapomniał, o czym mówili, o "Mundusie", o posadzie, o walce, nawet o Annie samej zapomniał. Opanowało go męczące i słodkie pragnienie: wejść przez te oczy, wgarnąć się, przemienić, przetopić, znaleźć tam siebie innego, nowego, z nową krwią w żyłach i z nowym rytmem serca. – Nie odpowiada pan – dotknęła jego ręki – pan mnie potępia?... Stali w środku chodnika. Mijali ich jacyś ludzie, jezdnią przebiegały warczące auta. On jednak nie rozumiał tego, nie koordynowało się to w jego mózgu w żadną całość. Półprzytomny wpatrywał się w oczy Anny. Dotyk jej ręki był jakby prądem, który uruchomił jego myśl. Wargi mu drżały, gdy ledwie dosłyszalnie powiedział: – Kocham... Pani Anno... Proszę mi wybaczyć. Zdaje mi się, że kocham panią. Anna odruchowo cofnęła się o pół kroku. – Panie, co pan mówi, panie Marianie! – Tak, kocham panią... – Opuścił głowę i po raz pierwszy w życiu było mu absolutnie obojętne, co pomyśli, co powie osoba, do której mówił. Zajęty był teraz wyłącznie sobą. W każdym nerwie, w każdym mięśniu czuł cierpką słodycz bezwładu, jak w momencie orgazmu. Oto słowa wypowiedziane stworzyły w nim uczucie. Kochał, pojmował miłość. Nie zespół impulsów psychofizycznych rodzi słowo, lecz słowo stwarza nową istotę. In principio erat verbum... Teraz dopiero otrzeźwiła go niepokojąca myśl: – Ona mnie odepchnie... I nie wierzył w to. Oczywiście nie wiedział, jaką formę, jaki wyraz, jaki oddźwięk znajdzie jego bezrozumne wyznanie w jej świadomości. Nie przesądzał, ku czemu to wszystko ma prowadzić. W gruncie rzeczy absolutnie było mu obojętne, jakie z kolei znaczenie w życiu przybierze ich wzajemne ustosunkowanie się, wiedział tylko, że Anna nie może, nie ma prawa zbyć go krzywdą zimnego słowa czy konwencjonalnym frazesem. Nie żądał niczego. Błagał o ratunek dla czegoś niespodziewanie cennego, co się w nim narodziło. Oczekiwał bodaj łaski milczenia. I Anna milczała. Z wolna odwróciła się od niego i szła zamyślona. Nie próbował odczytywać, odgadywać z jej rysów jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Nagle obudziła się w nim, w bezmiarach zwątpień, wielka wiara w słowo. Skądże by się zjawiło poza jego umysłem, poza świadomością, poza wolą? Jakież tajemnicze potęgi, jakie nieznane nakazy zawiązały się w nim niczym owoc od razu dojrzały?... I nagle stało się dlań jasne, że u początku wieków w bezdennej pustce przestrzeni, na progu czasów, w nicość padło słowo i słowo stało się kształtem. In principio erat verbum... Myśli rozpierzchały się we wszystkie zakątki mózgu, lecz nie szukały tym razem, tym w jego życiu pierwszym razem odpowiedzi, sprawdzianu, miary i wagi. Może później przyjdą refleksje, może później odżyje krytycyzm i zażąda argumentów, lecz w tej chwili wiedział, że się myli, a czyż wiedzieć nie jest milionkroć większe niż rozumieć?... A wie się tylko wiarą. A wiara jest uczuciem. A uczucie jest kształtem słowa. In principio erat verbum... A słowo było od Boga, a Bogiem było Słowo... Wiedzieć można tylko przez siebie, nie przez świat, nie przez mądrość, nie przez myśl, lecz przez to, co jest początkiem rzeczy, co jest rdzeniem ducha, przez uczucie, co staje się słowem i przez słowo, które stwarza uczucie, a przez nie tworzy resztę istnienia. Oto prawda. Podniósł odruchowo oczy na niebo, na niebo, w którym przez tysiąclecia wzrok ludzki szukał odpowiedzi, przed którym kajał się pokorą, które smagał bezsilnym bluźnierstwem. A przecież odpowiedź tkwiła w rdzeniu ducha ludzkiego... Gwiazdy bladły. Zalewał je seledyn świtu. – Na wschodzie niebo staje się srebrne – powiedziała Anna. Spostrzegł, że stoją przed jej domem. Chciał prosić ją, by teraz nic nie mówiła, by zostawiła mu wolność rozmyślań, by nie konkretyzowała tego, co w zetknięciu z konkretem może przecie utracić swój istotny głęboki sens. Sens prawdy – zdefiniował – leży poza konkretem... Nie, nie... tylko teraz nie analizować, nie myśleć, nie szperać. Trzeba znaleźć w sobie siłę, by zmusić mózg do milczenia. – Panie Marianie – odezwała się Anna. Spojrzał na nią. Szeroko otwarte oczy patrzyły jasno i szczerze. – Panie Marianie... Pan jest taki rozumny... – Nie, nie – przerwał przerażony, że banałem perswazji odbierze mu wszystko – proszę nic nie mówić. – Muszę – uśmiechnęła się blado – muszę powiedzieć panu, że są rzeczy, które trudno jest przyjąć... W prawie karnym istnieje obrona dla tych, którzy wskutek nieznajomości winy... Pan przecie nic nie wie o mnie. – Boże, po co to pani mówi! – zacisnął palce. – Muszę. – Pani Anno! – Już kończę. Otóż ja wiem tylko to, że nic mi pan nie powiedział. To było zbyt nagłe i może pan sam zechce o tym zapomnieć. Jakże jej miał wytłumaczyć, że stało się coś nieskończenie wielkiego? Zaczął mówić, mówiąc o swej wewnętrznej przemianie, o tym, że sam pojąć nie umie tajemnicy niespodziewanego odkrycia, że wszystko to jej zawdzięcza, i niczego od niej nie żąda, o nic nie prosi... Słuchała w milczeniu. – Rozumie mnie pani? – Zdaje mi się, że tak – szepnęła po chwili wahania. – Dziękuję. Podała mu rękę i powiedziała: – To takie dziwne... Jakkolwiek małe w tym wszystkim ja miejsce zajmuję... i tak jest ono dla mnie za duże... Gubię się w tym... Błagam, niech pan zapomni... nie, nie to, niech pan przemyśli wszystko. Do widzenia... – Do widzenia pani. – I niech pan już idzie – nacisnęła dzwonek w bramie. – Zaczekam, aż otworzą. – Nie, nie, proszę już iść – nalegała nerwowo. – Jak pani każe. Zdjął kapelusz, ukłonił się i już był o kilka kroków od niej; gdy go zawołała: – Panie Marianie! Panie Marianie! – Słucham panią? – Ja do pana napiszę. Dobrze? – Będę czekał. Dziewanowski nie omylił się: zaraz nazajutrz opadły go refleksje. Gorzkie, ironiczne, dręczące. Ekstaza, a raczej egzaltacja wczorajszego wieczoru wydała mu się śmieszna, dziecinna, nie uzasadniona niczym, poza jakimś podnieceniem, nad którym nie umiał zapanować. Zachował się jak smarkacz wobec kobiety, z którą rozmawiał drugi raz w życiu. Gotowa go posądzić o komedianctwo, o płytką sztukę, wykoncypowaną, by wleźć do jej łóżka. Następstwem tych rozmyślań była ciężka depresja. Wykręcił się byle pretekstem od spotkania z Wandą, od obiadu u stryjenki, od udziału w jakimś idiotycznym sądzie konkursowym dla początkujących autorów dramatycznych i czytał Historię matematyki Schlenga, nie rozumiejąc ani jednego zdania. Dopiero ze zmrokiem zaczął wracać do równowagi. Ciemność zawsze działała nań kojąco. Zapalono już latarnie uliczne, gdy wyszedł z domu. Okna u Szczedroniów były nie oświetlone. Tylko w pokoju Stanisława paliły się silne lampy, co dowodziło, że pracował. Rzeczywiście Wandy nie zastał. Szczedroń przyjął go prawie radośnie. – Siadaj pan, siadaj, pogadamy. Marianowi przyszło na myśl, że Szczedroń, gdyby był zazdrosny, a raczej gdyby jego zazdrość należała do pospolitego gatunku – mógłby go oblać kulturą jakichś zarazków. – I cóż Wanda, panie Dziewanowski – zapytał odsuwając mikroskop – puściła dziś pana kantem? Marian był przyzwyczajony do repertuaru wyrażeń Szczedronia, nie raziło go to zbytnio, a dziś szczególniejszą nawet sprawiało przyjemność. Towarzystwo tego człowieka o grubych manierach działało jak alkohol, jak mocna, niesmaczna wódka, zalatująca fuzlem, ale pobudzająca nerwy do szybszych i śmielszych reakcji. I rzecz godna uwagi: Szczedroń specjalnie z nim mówił takim językiem, jakby umyślnie starał się być wulgarny. – Nie widziałem dziś pani Wandy. Nie byłem w Kolchidzie. – Nerwy? – odwrócił się doń Szczedroń. – Prawdopodobnie. – Ech, ślamazara z pana, panie Dziewanowski. Poprztykał się pan z nią?... Ach, nauczyłbym ja pana, jak należy obchodzić się z kobietami. Nauczyłbym... gdybym sam umiał. Zaśmiał się swoim suchym, nieszczerym śmiechem i zawołał: – Trzeba je znać! Dziewanowski wiedział, że znów zacznie mówić o żonie, i nie omylił się. – Na przykład Wanda – zmarszczył brwi Szczedroń. – Wanda z całym swoim fałszem jest nijaka. Konglomerat przypadkowości. Grzechotka. Nie znajdzie się w niej żadnego pionu, bo to żelatyna. Taka jak w tej próbce, gdzie hoduję takie, a mógłbym hodować inne bakterie. – Pan, panie Stanisławie – odezwał się Marian – lepiej i dłużej zna panią Wandę. – Na pewno – z pogardliwym uśmiechem zapewnił Szczedroń. – Ja bardzo przepraszam... i kocha ją pan? – To może być zabawne, ale nie przestaje pokrywać się z prawdą na całe sto procent. – Dlaczego więc, daruje pan, dlaczego? Przyszedłem właśnie nauczyć się czegoś od pana. Niech mi pan, człowiek par excellence zdrowy, niech mi pan wytłumaczy, co to jest – miłość? Szczedroń zdjął okulary i wybałuszył oczy. – Z byka pan spadł, panie Dziewanowski, czy ki diabeł? Mam panu zrobić nowy aforyzm o miłości? Po co to panu?... A po wtóre, kto panu powiedział, że jestem par excellence zdrowy? – Takie miałem wrażenie. Oczywiście chodzi o psychikę. – Zawracanie głowy. Człowiek wyrywający się ze swego przyrodzonego środowiska nie może być zdrowy. Może chciał pan przyłapać u mnie tak zwany "chłopski rozum"?... Cha... cha... cha... Pomyłka w adresie. Wywietrzał mi, a nowego nie nabrałem. Można być chamem, synem chama i wnukiem chama, można zachować strusi żołądek i wytrzymałość wołu, ale psychiki normalnej nie można wynieść z chałupy i stróżówki do parkietów, dywanów, do "przestrzeni nieabsorbującej". Trzeba rozstać się ze zdrową, normalną psychiką. – To jest śmieszne – z niezadowoleniem powiedział Dziewanowski – że pan tyle przypisuje wagi przesądom klasowym. – Ależ nie klasowym. Kiedyś wierzyłem w istnienie klas społecznych, w znaczeniu ekonomicznym i socjalnym. Ale klas nie ma. Są tylko środowiska. Tak, panie, środowiska. Wyrywanie się ze środowiska jest patologiczne już samo przez się. – Pan przesadza. Dążenie do polepszenia swego bytu jest powszechne i całkiem normalne. – Głupstwa pan mówi, panie Dziewanowski. Dążenie takie istnieje i jest oczywiście normalne. Ale wówczas, gdy polepszenie bytu nie zmienia istoty, tworzywa tego bytu. Chłop nie przestaje być chłopem, jeżeli dokupi sobie ziemi. Ilościowo zmieni swój byt, jakościowo pozostanie to samo... To samo, panie Dziewanowski. Właśnie ci, którzy tylko ilościowo zmienili swój byt, mogą zachować psychikę zdrową. A ja co? Uciekłem z przyrodzonego środowiska. Takich jest sto tysięcy, milion. Uciekliśmy nie dlatego, że wessała nas cywilizacja, nie dlatego, że pociągały nas środowiska inne, lecz że mierziło nasze. Mierziło! Jeszcze nie wiedząc o tym, już odgrodziłem się odeń niechęcią. To mnie parło ku górze. Zatrzasnąłem drzwi między sobą a środowiskiem. Sądzę, uważa pan, że w człowieku jest instynkt gniazda. Zbiera źdźbła i ziarna bodaj po całym świecie, a tylko śledzić go, to się zobaczy, jaki to ptak. Może i upierzenie ma inne, może i lot zmienił, ale jeżeli znajdziemy gniazdo, do którego ciągnie go – już wiemy, co zacz. U nas w Polsce tego mniej, ale weź pan Zachód. Tam chłop często kilkadziesiąt lat dorabia się po miastach, po portach, zbiera wiedzę na uniwersytetach, i pieniądze, a wszystko po to, by wrócić do gniazda, do gniazda, panie Dziewanowski, by je wzbogacić, rozszerzyć, a nie zmienić na inne. To samo robi u nas co drugi robotnik, stróż, rzemieślnik: tylko marzy o powrocie do dawnego środowiska, na rolę. Zbić forsę i ziemi dokupić. Umilkł i zaczął zapalać papierosa z tą nadmierną automatyczną uwagą, która cechuje chwile zupełnej nieświadomości wykonywanych ruchów. – A myśmy, ja i mnie podobni – ciągnął po pauzie – nie wrócili do gniazda. Stworzyliśmy sobie inne, na innych drzewach, w innych klimatach. Mniejsza o to, źle czy dobrze w nich się czujemy, pozostaje faktem, że obco i nieswojo. Asymilacja całkowita wymaga kilku pokoleń. Jesteśmy intruzami, jakkolwiek nikt nam tego nie wypomina. Przenikanie ze środowiska do środowiska istniało zawsze, ale dopiero dzisiejsza demokracja wzmogła tę osmozę do rozmiarów społecznie groźnych. Tak, panie Dziewanowski, może to pana zdziwić, że typowy produkt takiej penetracji, że były komunista i bezsprzecznie wróg arystokratyzmu mówi w ten sposób, ale magis amica veritas: żyjemy w epoce masowego mezaliansu i to jest jedną z głównych przyczyn rozkładu społeczeństw. Powiedz pan, co może łączyć rodzinę Szermanów z rodziną Szczedroniów?... Nic! Absolutnie nic. Dawniej każde małżeństwo było jakby nową klamrą, uszczelniającą więź społeczną. Rodzina łączyła się z rodziną, powstawała sieć mocna i coraz mocniejsza. Dziś jesteśmy świadkami wręcz odmiennego procesu. Małżeństwo to wyłuskanie się dwojga ludzi ze swych środowisk i ukonstytuowanie nowego, mikroskopijnego środowiska, które pływa sobie luzem. – Ale z biegiem czasu z luźnych komórek może powstać nowy organizm – zaoponował Marian. – Nawet na pewno powstanie, gdy rozproszkowanie dojdzie do apogeum – wzruszył ramionami Szczedroń – ale to kwestia kilku pokoleń, może kilkunastu. I cóż nam z tego? Tymczasem rozkład trwa i przybiera na powszechności. A ja jestem klasycznym produktem tego rozkładu. Więc gdzież to rzekome moje zdrowie, panie intelektualisto? Dziewanowski uśmiechnął się: wiedział przecie, że Szczedroń nie tylko utrzymuje stosunki ze swymi rodzicami, nie tylko bywa u nich i zaprasza ich do siebie, lecz wydatnie pomaga im finansowo i nie tylko finansowo. Sam kiedyś spotkał Szczedronia, idącego ze starą kobietą w chustce i niosącego wyżymaczkę do bielizny. Ta kobieta była matką Szczedronia. – No, pan jednak wcale nie zerwał ze środowiskiem, z rodziną – zauważył głośno. – Ja? – oburzył się Szczedroń – zwariował pan? Zupełnie zerwałem. Zapewniam pana. Jeżeli widuję się z nimi, a nawet afiszuję się, jest w tym tylko przekora i zawziętość, może – jeżeli pan chce – pewna doza snobizmu. Ale psychicznie jestem od nich na sto mil. Zatrzasnęły się między nami drzwi od stróżówki. Jak panu nie wstyd sądzić tak powierzchownie! Tu wchodzi w grę nawet nie sentyment, nawet nie poczucie obowiązku, lecz jakiś gatunek cynizmu. Tak, panie Dziewanowski! Popełniłem mezalians, gdyż mierziła mnie suterena, a droga na frontowe schody była dość łatwa. Demokracja zniosła wszelkie przegródki i publika wali masowo. A wie pan dlaczego? Wie pan, jaki czynnik tu zadecydował?... Niezależność kobiety. Póki rodzina dyktowała małżeństwo, mezalians był rzeczą trudną i nieliczne tylko egzemplarze przedostawały się z jednego środowiska do drugiego. Im było ich mniej, tym łatwiej następowała asymilacja. Dziś kobieta jest niezależna i wybiera samca z dowolnej stajni. Ot co, panie Dziewanowski. I jeszcze bardziej pana zdziwię, gdy powiem, że diabli wiedzą, jaki system więcej marnował osobistego szczęścia ludzkiego, ten dawny, czy ten nowy?... Pytał pan, co sądzę o miłości. W dawnych czasach ożeniłbym się z jakąś szwaczką czy panną sklepową, żeby mieć swoją kobietę. Nie z miłości, nie dla interesu, po prostu z racji nierozumowanego zwyczaju. A ożeniłem się z Wandą, u której rodziców mógłbym być lokajem, ożeniłem się z miłości. Tak, panie Dziewanowski, z miłości. Więcej panu powiem. Miłość ta była jednym z głównych motorów mojej kariery. – Przecie poznał pan panią Wandę już kończąc uniwersytet? – Tak, ale zanim ją poznałem, zanim wiedziałem, że w ogóle istnieje, już byłem predestynowany do tej miłości. – Nie rozumiem – potrząsnął głową Dziewanowski. Szczedroń przygryzł dolną wargę i zmarszczył brwi. – Byłem synem stróża, stróża w bogatej kamienicy. Taki chłopak często wozi windą lokatorów, wozi eleganckie, pachnące panie, które co dzień się kąpią, co dzień zmieniają jedwabną bieliznę i nie spostrzegają, po prostu nie spostrzegają służby, której wydają polecenia. Są wysokie, zgrabne, dobrze zbudowane, bo wychowywano je w higienie, pod dozorem lekarzy, są inteligentne i subtelne, bo życie w ich środowisku jest wielowymiarowe, skomplikowane, wielobarwne. Ręce ich przypominają kwiaty, których nie może dotknąć syn stróża. Rozumie pan: czar dystansu. Na kuchennych schodach też się obejmują i całują, ale to jest macanie, a na frontowych to pieszczoty. Na kuchennych kobiety są bliskie, swojskie, znane. Mają łydki i cycki, ręce, nogi i brzuch, a tamte mają ciało. Jak tego dotknąć? jak dowiedzieć się, co taka pani myśli? Co czuje? Dlaczego nie widzi mnie nawet wówczas, gdy na mnie patrzy?... Dlaczego nie można w tym dopatrzyć się ani pogardy, ani lekceważenia dla siebie, tylko obojętność? I co by się stało, gdyby nagle rzucić się na taką, zdusić, zgnieść, wykręcić ręce, zmusić ją, by nie mówiła przy mnie w obcych językach, których nie rozumiem, by zapłakała z mego powodu, by zaśmiała się do mnie?... Im dalej było od kuchennych schodów do takiej pani, tym goręcej jej pragnąłem. W stróżówce ludzie jedzą, śpią, pracują i to wszystko. A tam żyją. Życie tam się zaczyna, a jakie ono jest, można się dowiedzieć wówczas, gdy się zdobędzie taką właśnie kobietę. Chodziłem już do gimnazjum, bywałem u kolegów, którzy mieli takie siostry, matki, kuzynki i wciąż nic nie wiedziałem o ich życiu, wciąż byłem synem stróża z sutereny, której nienawidziłem coraz bardziej, jak też zaczynałem nienawidzić całego niedostępnego dla mnie świata. Stąd zrodził się, prawdopodobnie stąd, mój komunizm, który nigdy zresztą nie był we mnie ideą pozytywną, lecz tylko negacją: zniszczyć świat wysokich, pięknych, subtelnych kobiet, pachnących wyszukanymi perfumami i grających w tenisa. Zaśmiał się i urwał, kręcąc w swoich grubych palcach płowy kosmyk niesymetrycznej bródki. – Wreszcie spotkałem Wandę, która łączyła w sobie wszystkie zewnętrzne cechy swego środowiska. A że miałem ją na długość ramienia, że mogłem po nią sięgnąć, napełniłem tę zewnętrzność tysiącem domniemań, schlebiających moim wymaganiom. Robotę zaś wykonałem tak solidnie, że nawet wówczas, gdy przekonałem się o głupocie owych domniemań, nie dało się ich odlepić. I to jest, panie Dziewanowski, moja miłość. Wyobraź pan sobie fanatycznego wyznawcę, który za ołtarzem świątyni wybudował maszynę do robienia cudów, w cudy przestał wierzyć, lecz ilekroć maszyna zostanie wprawiona w ruch, pada plackiem przed jej sztuczkami. Oto masz pan mój zdrowy chamski rozum i moją zdrową psychikę. Dziewanowski był oszołomiony. Często rozmawiał z Szczedroniem i nieraz podziwiał jego odwagę cywilną w demonstrowaniu własnych przeżyć najbardziej intymnych. Było to bohaterstwo, na które Dziewanowski w normalnych okolicznościach nie potrafiłby się zdobyć, zwłaszcza wobec innego mężczyzny. Nie potrafiłby zrezygnować z tej osłony, jaką daje skrytość. Czułby się bezbronny i jeszcze bardziej słaby. A Szczedroń, co najciekawsze, nawet teraz wydawał się równie silny i niezwyciężony. Może dlatego, że każde jego twierdzenie budziło w Dziewanowskim protest, przy każdym jego wniosku wyrastały w umyśle Dziewanowskiego długie szeregi znaków zapytania. Jednego był teraz bardziej pewien niż przedtem: kochał Annę. Więcej: potrzebował jej, zdawała mu się niezbędna. U niego działają nie ambicja, nie snobizm, u niego jest zupełnie inaczej... Nie umiał swobodnie rozmyślać, gdy nie był sam, a szczególniej, gdy patrzyły nań oczy tak badawcze, jak oczy Szczedronia. Pożegnał się i wyszedł. Na ulicy spotkał wracającą Wandę i Szawłowskiego, który wymachując rękoma, o czymś ją zapewniał. Przywitali się, ponieważ jednak Szawłowski nie przestawał perorować, musiał stać i słuchać. Gdy wszakże Szawłowski złapał go za guzik i natarczywie zapytał: – Prawda, co? Prawda? Dziewanowski miał już tego dość. – Nie wiem i nic mnie to nie obchodzi – rzucił poirytowany, pocałował Wandę w rękę i oddalił się. Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą zdumione: – a temu co się dziś stało? – i przyśpieszył kroku. W domu było już zupełnie cicho. Wszyscy spali. Na konsoli w przedpokoju, oparty o paterę leżał list w bladoniebieskiej kopercie, list zaadresowany do niego, okrągłym, ładnie wystylizowanym pismem. List od Anny. Wziął go i wszedł do pokoju. Nie zdejmując kapelusza usiadł na tapczanie i wpatrywał się w niebieskie znaki atramentu; i nie miał dość odwagi, by otworzyć kopertę. Kategoria:Trzecia płeć